Smile
Mason glumly sat at his dining room table, head rested on his shoulders in sadness… wow, he's really depressed a lot, ain't he? Anyway, it was then that Sheila Frantic ran in and jumped in the seat by him. "'ey, Mason! Your parents let me in, said you were in 'ere!" "Oh… hey, Sheila." Sheila noticed his upset mood (no surprise to her) and asked, "What's wrong withcha, Mate? You aren't still on about that kiss, eh?" He sighed, "No. It's just… the pressure." "Hm?" she rose a brow in confusion. "Wait, you mean you went swimming, dove really far beneath the surface-" "SHEILA!" "Oi, Mate, sorry for adding a li'l humor." "I can't swim, anyway." He mumbled, then sighed again. "I mean the pressures of life. I mean, you have schoolwork, homework… and when you get older, there's getting a job, and… getting a date-" "Ugh, not all this crud again. Y'know, your sister's gothic, but at leas' she still acts like a kid. Why don't you?" "Sigh, it's just hard to when you have all this on your mind." "Sigh…" she face-palmed. "Awright, then: I'm gonna tell you something a friend o' me mum's told to an old friend of his… you listening?" He sighed, "Yes…" "You suuure about that, Mate?" "Yes." "You absolutely sure you're-" "YES, YES, I'm listening! Will you just tell me?" "Okay, okay! Ahem… smile." Mason looked at her and raised a brow. "What?" "Smile! Like this: ahem… CHEEEESE!" And she gave a wide grin. Mason only looked creeped at it. "Here: lemme help you, Mate." Sheila said, sticking her thumbs at the ends of his mouth. "You jus' stretch your mouth out like this and-" "Cut it out!" he yelled, pushing her hands out. "Look… it's easy to smile, but… sigh, it just doesn't take your mind off all the hardships…" "Mate." She put a hand on his right shoulder. "There's always going to be hard times in your life. But the only one that makes ya miserable… is you. No matter how bad things get, you gotta look on the bright side of things, Mate. And in this case, you got a sheila who likes to hang out with you and is always willing to help ya out. So quit bein' a donkey with a nail in his arse and jus' be a happy sack… eh?" Mason was silent for a few seconds, staring at Sheila's smiling face while she patted his back. He finally smiled and laughed, and said, "I'll never understand those crazy metaphors!" "Ah, tha's the spirit, Mate!" "Haha, yeah! …So, you smile like this?" With that, he stuck his thumbs in her mouth and tried to stretch it. "AH!" she pushed him out. "No, like this!" she exclaimed, stretching his mouth. The two laughed as they tried making the other smile. "Know what would make this better?" "Don't I always, Mate?" "KOOL-AID!" Mason yelled. "PURPLE FLURP!" Sheila yelled at the same time. "OH YEAH! !" Kool-aid and Purple Flurp Guy yelled, breaking in. "…OH NO! !" They then ran away when Mason and Sheila started chasing them. ---- Category:Stories Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:One-shots Category:Yin and Matthew's Kids Category:Elijah and Marine's Kids Category:KND/OC kids Category:OC kids Category:Minor Characters